Sur la glace
by Yuki-x-Jewelry
Summary: Ici présent un petit recueil de drabbles et d'one shots provenant de commandes ;3 Il y aura de tous les gouts niveaux couples et situations. N'hésitez pas à me demander un drabble. Rating K mais certains écrits auront des lemons.
1. L'attente

Hey ! Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fanfiction, portant sur l'univers de Yuri On Ice ! Je suis nouvelle sur ce forum bien que fan depuis le début, donc si vous avez des conseils et des remarques n'hésitez pas ;)

Discla': les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que les martyriser :3~ Ils sont la propriété de Matsuri-sama et Sayo-sama.

Couple et situation imposé: Sengchuchu - voiture en panne dans la neige

Bonne lecture, et ENJOY !

* * *

Les voyages, c'est génial. On voit du paysage, on fait de nouvelles rencontres, on découvre parfois des spécialités culinaires... Phichit adorait voyager durant son temps libre, tout le contraire de son passager qui aurait bien aimé rester au calme, chez lui, sur son ordinateur. D'autant plus maintenant, alors que la voiture venait tout juste de s'arrêter, par manque d'essence.

Le Thaïlandais, toujours d'un éternel joyeux, prenait assez bien la chose puisqu'il continuait à essayer, vainement, de faire participer Seung à la conversation.  
Les minutes passèrent donc ainsi, puis dans le silence quand l'élève de Celestino comprit que son camarade ne dirait rien.

Attendant patiemment que les secours, récemment appeler par Phichit, arrivent, les deux patineurs commencèrent assurément à avoir froid. Cette voiture, n'étant pas fourni avec le chauffage, cela n'aida en rien la situation actuelle.

Soudainement, le patineur de Shall we skate se rappela d'un détail important et attrapa son sac, tranquillement posé à l'arrière du véhicule, et après avoir fouillé deux - trois minutes, en sortit une couverture.

" - Voilà, comme ça on aura moins froid." Lui dit-il en passant la couverture autour de leurs épaules, sourire aux lèvres.

Bien que surpris par l'envahissement de son espace vital, Seung décida de se laisser faire, la chaleur apportée par le corps de l'autre et par le cocon que formait la couverture aidant beaucoup. Au final, le Coréen, après avoir longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il devait faire, prit l'initiative de resserrer la couverture, rapprochant un peu plus leur corps, et posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de son compère. Celui-ci, bien que surpris de prime abord, se mit finalement à sourire comme s'il avait remporté les Quatre continents, et déposa sa tête sur celle du petit brun taciturne. Au final, la panne avait du bon, si elle lui avait permis de se rapprocher du patineur qu'on pensait asocial.

Restant comme ça pendant quelques heures, les secours tardant à arriver, Seung se sentait sombré petit à petit dans un doux sommeil, envelopper par la chaleur du tissu et du thaïlandais. Se repositionnant quelque peu, il s'appuya davantage sur l'autre, et laissa échapper un sourire d'apaisement. Il était bien comme ça. Pourvu que les secours ne les trouvent jamais. Rouvrant brutalement les yeux face à sa pensée; le patineur se décala de son homologue et leva la tête dans sa direction, tombant directement sur un visage interrogateur, le fixant de ses yeux cannelle.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui souriant doucement.  
\- Hm... Rien. Les secours arrivent bientôt .  
\- Les secours ? Ah non, j'ai appelé Yuri !" Précisa le plus vieux tout en resserrant à nouveau la couette.

Soupirant légèrement de désespoir face au comportement de son ami, il se laissa tout de même entrainer dans l'étreinte forcée et se remit comme il était avant, bien contre l'autre.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plus ^^ N'oubliez pas de laissez une review, ça prend deux secondes et c'est vraiment gratifiant pour nous les auteurs ;)

A bientôt pour la suite~

Votre Yuki déchaînée !


	2. Reminder you

Hey ! Hier c'était le SeungChuchu à l'honneur, aujourd'hui c'est un couple très spécial que ma Cha' et moi on aime tout particulièrement ;) De plus, nous les réalisons en cosplay en duo, du coup c'était tout naturellement qu'elle m'a passé commande sur eux~

En place pour le merveilleux ship CHRIS X VIKTOR !~ (l'ordre est interchangeable bien entendu xD)

Réponse à la review:

Keleana: Merci beaucoup ! Je ship pas de base ces deux là du coup quand ma pote me l'a demandé j'étais en mode "ouiii heuuu je vais essayer xDD" mais au final c'est venu tout seul ;) Oui pas de soucis pour la commande ^^ je ship aussi et si j'arrive à le faire en cosplay, ça devrait être facile en écrit ;) Du coup commande validée je la marque sur mon petit carnet :3 Encore merci beaucoup ! Et j'espère que mes autres écrits te raviront aussi ^^

Enjoy ! Et bonne lecture~

Couple et situation imposé: Chris x Viktor - une suite de la scène à la piscine.

* * *

" - C'est toujours aussi épuisant. Soupira le Suisse en posant ses bras sur le rebord de la piscine, échiné par tous ces efforts.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi endurant, Chris'. Le rejoint Viktor en souriant, amusé de la situation.  
\- Hm~ On parle toujours des photos ."

Comme réponse, le Russe s'approcha de son meilleur ami et le coinça entre ses bras, leurs corps sous l'eau. Bien que surpris de l'initiative de son ami, le blond le laissa faire en esquissant un sourire amusé.

" - Quelles photos ? Je suis passé à un tout autre sujet depuis bien longtemps. S'amusa le plus vieux en s'avançant d'autant plus.  
\- Tu te rappelles de notre adolescence . Taquina le patineur d'Intoxicate en effleurant une mèche de cheveux grise, provoquant un sourire de l'autre.  
\- Ah comment oublier ?~ Comment dites-vous, les Français? Demanda le gris en glissant son doigt sur la joue de son ami, descendant jusqu'à ses lèvres. Et si on remettait le couvert ?"

Le blond se mit à sourire d'autant plus face à la provocation de celui qu'il admirait tant, étant enfant, puis glissa une main dans le dos de celui-ci et la fait glisser jusqu'au creux, exerçant une pression pour coller son corps au sien. De sa main libre, il se mit à effleurer la nuque du champion en titre, lui déclenchant des frissons de plaisir et d'anticipation mêlé, et se pencha vers ses lèvres. Un dernier regard vers son homologue qui affichait un sourire en coin un brin explicite, et toute la retenue du blond s'envola bien loin. Il se mit alors à l'embrasser comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant tout en le plaquant sur le rebord de marbre de la redécouvrait son amant qui n'avait eu de cesse de le hanter toutes ces années durant, sans avoir la possibilité de le toucher de nouveau. Il comptait bien prendre tout son temps, après tout rien ne certifiait qu'ils allaient recommencer leur folie d'antan, à savoir être amants sur le long terme. A vrai dire, le Suisse avait bien l'impression que l'abandon de de Viktor dans ses bras ce soir, n'était qu'un adieu comme un autre, une preuve qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose, définitivement. Soupirant dans le cou de son vis-à-vis, et déclenchant un frisson à celui-ci, Chris se reconcentra sur ce qu'il faisait et entrepris de glisser ses mains le long du torse de l'homme qu'il avait tant de fois tenue dans ses bras, enlacé dans leurs draps, et l'embrassa de nouveau, lui arrachant un hoquet de plaisir suivis d'un gémissement étouffé par ses lèvres lorsqu'il se mit à le caresser à un endroit qu'il savait très sensible. Il joua avec les sensations que ressentait son ainé, avant de se décider à enlever le maillot de bain du plus grand et faire courir ses doigts sur la verge palpitante de son ami, qui tremblait désormais d'extase dans ses bras.

" - Chris..." Haleta le Russe en s'accrochant à son ami.

Dieu que ses gémissements lui avaient manqué, et ce soir Chris comptait bien lui briser les cordes vocales.

O-O

Au petit matin, une légende raconte qu'une diva blonde, souhaitant se baigner avec son nouvel ami, se mit à hurler avant de finalement s'évanouir face au spectacle de deux corps nus enlacés que les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient

* * *

Voilà~ J'espère que ça vous a plus et à demain pour la troisième commande ;) :3 ~

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !

Kissu !

Votre Yuki déchaînée~


	3. En route !

Bouh~ !

Voici venu le temps (non pas des rires et des chants) du drabble du jour ! Toujours une commande~ J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire d'ailleurs, ne shippant totalement pas ces deux là ensemble xD

Couple et situation imposé: Phichit x Minami - dans le métro

Réponse à la review:

Dania Giacometti: Ahah tant mieux ! Contente que ta commande t'ai plus ;)

Enjoy ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

" - Dépêches-toi ! On va le louper ! S'exclama Phichit en prenant le poignet de Minami, le faisant presque courir, avant de monter à bord de la tram de métro, juste avant que les portes ne se ferment. Yeah~ On a réussi ahah !

\- Oui ! Où descend-on ? S'extasia Minami en regardant tout autour de lui, cherchant une place assise.

\- On a le temps, Yuri habite loin. Allez viens."

Le Thaïlandais amena donc Minami vers deux sièges libres, lui tenant toujours le poignet. Celui-ci avait les yeux qui brillaient, émerveillé par la tram du métro. En effet, pour lui, c'était une grande première. Tournant sa tête en direction de son petit ami, il hocha vivement la tête en souriant d'autant plus.

" - On reprendra le métro au retour .!

\- Trop mignon. Se mit à sourire l'autre patineur avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux du plus jeune. Bien sure ! "

Le blond se mit alors à sourire d'autant plus, sautillant sur place avant de se lancer dans les bras du brun, lui claquant un baiser sonore sur les lèvres. Celui-ci se mit à rire avant de le serrer à son tour dans ses bras

* * *

Je n'en suis pas du tout fière mais je n'arrive vraiment pas sur ce couple :/ J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même (coucou Axelle xD) ^^

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, c'est toujours aussi plaisant à lire ;)

Kissu~ Votre Yuki déchaînée !


End file.
